


A Picture Perfect

by InkWitch (serkestic)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, naked!makoto, the shower scene in s209 broke me i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkestic/pseuds/InkWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin get an eyeful of naked Makoto. Joys in life, guys, joys in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Perfect

“Haru? Could you hand me my towel?”

There was no response. Makoto waited patiently, steam curling around his feet and water drops dripping off of him to form a pool at them. Even after thirty seconds, there was no response. He frowned and called again, a little louder.

“Haru? You there?”

Nothing. Haru must have left to go jogging or something, Makoto thought. It wouldn’t be the first time that he felt a little nervous and out of sorts before a race. The draft was starting to make Makoto shiver now, so he closed the bathroom door and used his discarded shirt to dry his hair and body slightly, so that he wouldn’t drip all over the hotel room floor. Then he braced himself, took a breath, and walked out.

Makoto remembered putting his folded towel on his bed so he could take out his shampoo and soap. Fortunately his bed had been the closest to the bathroom. But as he came closer to his bed, he realized a little belatedly that his best friend had in fact _not_ left the room. He had earphones in his ears and now he was looking up, and his eyes were widening and flicking d–

Makoto yelped, rushing back towards the bathroom. “H-Haru! What are you _doing_?! Didn’t you _hear_ me?”

“I,” Haru said, then stopped. His eyes travelled down Makoto’s torso unconsciously and then snapped back to meet his gaze; Haru flushed. “Sorry. I was listening to music. I didn’t hear.”

Makoto was pretty sure that his face could boil a pot of water right now. He shifted a bit out of the bathroom, keeping his nether body out of Haru’s sight by slanting to the side. Haru looked away, his ear tips as scarlet as Makoto’s face and his mouth a tight line. “Sorry,” he repeated; there was a dull echo in his voice this time and Makoto felt a twinge of pity even in the heat of his embarrassment. He forced himself to give his friend a sheepish smile.

“Uh, it’s alright. Could you… could you pass me the towel then?”

Nodding, Haru got off the bed and grabbed the towel, coming towards Makoto with his eyes trained on his feet. He handed over the towel with another mumbled apology and Makoto felt his embarrassment drain away – Haru was so _cute_ when he was like this, apologetic and mortified and nervous, that Makoto couldn’t help it – and he was just about to open his mouth and suggest they head down to the hotel restaurant to see if they could order mackerel for dinner after he had changed when he heard the door open. And felt a draft on his butt.

“Oi you two– ah.”

He froze. Haru peered over Makoto’s shoulder to see Rin’s eyes fixed downwards. Makoto choked out a squeak. He couldn’t stop the shiver that went through him; Haru’s eyes went back to him. He barked out, “Rin, close the door.”

Makoto raced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He didn’t hear Rin’s strangled, “Wow,” and Haru’s, “Yeah,” response.

**Author's Note:**

> KyoAni has a devious formula. They throw amazing fan service in our faces in the hope that we won't hate them _too_ much after they tear our hearts out and stamp on our souls.  
>  And goddammit, it works _every time_.


End file.
